


I'm Quite Good at Genetics (As a Subset of Biology)

by momo0231



Series: Mordin Solus is too precious for this world [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i also don't know how anyone picked the renegade option for that scene, i can't get over his death, i just, i would have been so upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salarians do not have the honor system that Krogans have. Yet am still glad to have fought under Shepard to earn it.<br/>Am still glad.<br/>Still, would have wished to study seashells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Quite Good at Genetics (As a Subset of Biology)

Had to do this. Am the only one _to_ do this. Only one smart enough, know what they’re doing.

Then why so upset? Shepard is obvious, losing ally. In times such as these it is a valuable commodity.

Then why upset? Fixing the genophage. Fixing the guilt. No, that was not the reason for the feelings.

Death is what is upsetting.

Salarians did not have long life spans. This is known throughout the galaxy. Yet there is something about death that isn’t sitting well.

All these connections that were made. Shepard, Eve, the team will all be gone. For me, they will be gone.

For them, they will live with them.

In a way, that is best.

I will be dying with honor.

Wrex and Eve must have had more influence on me than first thought.

Salarians do not have the honor system that Krogans have. Yet am still glad to have fought under Shepard to earn it.

Am still glad.

Still, would have wished to study seashells.

Many things that was wished for. Should have done.

But everything done was the right thing during the time.

Simple sabotage. Embarrassing almost. Fixed easily but once here no way down.

Sacrifice for the greater good, never thought it would be done. Not after what was done previously with the genophage.

“My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model-“

~@@~

Shepard let the particles sit on her hand, the genophage cure. It almost looked like snow if she didn’t know better.

In the back of her mind, she questioned whether it was worth it or not, another life of a friend. It was, she knew it was, but Mordin was a blow.

She looked up at the tower again, just in time to see it crumple. Too many friends were being lost. The good memories would all she would have left soon enough.

A good memory of Mordin Solus wasn’t hard to bring up in her mind. “The very model of a scientist salarian.” Shepard said softly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just  
> I needed to drabble out my feelings  
> i'm not actually sorry


End file.
